


Eclipse Of Two Souls

by GonKilluLuciel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Gon - Freeform, Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Smut, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonKilluLuciel/pseuds/GonKilluLuciel
Summary: Two babies were accidentally born. One of them was born in the middle of the day and the other was born in the middle of the night. Which means they are the child of the moon and the child of the sun.It was an era that people will judge other people based on their birth timezone. Needless to say, the babies of the sun and moon have the same fate... They need to marry to balance the day and night in the cursed world. Will they form the eclipse and save the world from losing time balance? or will they face deadly obstacles that will fail them from doing so?Read to find out.Warning:It's a boyxboy content if you don't like it then don't read it.#My_1st_Wattpad_Story
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	1. •Prologue•

I was wandering through the suburbs cursing at my shitty life that I was born in such a prosaic situation. I was born at night! Everyone in this country despises me for that. They always call me the monster of the moon. Well, our era isn't that fond of the moon.

My stomach gurgled after wandering for a while. It sounds funny that I don't have anything to eat... It was near sunset which means everyone will be hiding in their houses cursing at the night time. I snarled at that because I'm not even allowed to have a home. The monsters of the moon can't live normally after all...

I caught a glimpse of a piece of bread nearly dangling from the bowl of bread on the edge of the small stall that everyone calls a shop; it was calling for me to take it. It's easy to hunt at night since I'm the son of the moon. When I found my chance —the shop keeper was packing up to close his shop— I ran as fast as I could to catch my prey. My hungry eyes and my fast thin legs didn't quite catch the situation in front of me since someone appeared all of a sudden, bumping harshly onto me.

Hiding in his black hoodie, gloves and black jeans, I fell over him with my hands over his chest. It was a hard downfall and I bet his back must've been hurting since he's the one who hit the solid yet muddy ground.

"Watch it!" He yelled but I already trapped him beneath me. I looked down at him but still, I couldn't see his face. "You... Are you the son of the moon?" He asked all of a sudden and I was taken aback so he continued interrogating me nonstop. "Your clothes... And the moon on your hair... " His mixed voice between astonishment and bewilderment got me anxious yet drowsy the very same instant.

"For the millionth time, I'm. Not. A. Monster!" I raged at him, but being in this position is not helping at all. I couldn't sense the disgusted and creeped out aura imitating from him whenever I crossroads with the children of the day. He wasn't or maybe because I can't see his features? I burst out either way.

"Who said you are? and guess what? I'm not comfortable on the dirt. Can you back off?" He said nonchalantly and the blush crept its way up to my cheeks.

As fast as my body could manage, I stood up to sense the vibration of my stomach. I snuck a look at him and I bet he was looking at my stomach at the moment then he averted his eyes to the shop near us after he stood up himself to stare back at me stilly. "Were you going to steal from the poor man right there?" He asked so bluntly.

"Do you have any problem with my hunger, little stranger?" I seethed readying myself for a fight.

He only chuckled which built up a fire within me and I made a ball full of the _void_ with my hands to shoot him with it and make him disappear despite my fear of my own power.

"Well, I'm not here to fight or something. I was passing by. Fancy meeting you, Killua... " Again, I was taken aback by the sudden shiftiness of the atmosphere. He knew my name! He really did know my name! 

  
"How did you—" I stayed silent when I saw no one in front of me. My heart raced and I was on the edge. who is he? how did he know?

I looked around one more time to make sure that he's nowhere to be seen then I spotted a table with all sorts of food on it. My mouth was agape ready to haul up all the fancy food on the table. Forgetting about the mysterious figure that I had faced minutes ago.

After the big feast, I went to the forest to nap before the hunters begin their search for me. I'm not a monster but I'm definitely the son of the moon which means if I didn't have the chance to marry the son or the daughter of the sun, the world will be doomed.

I have yet to find the child of the sun, which means I'm a danger to my folks. Why on earth I'm the chosen one to be the son of the moon. Why am I the one that was born at midnight? Why me?

My eyes fluttered open when I heard the sound of feet grunting on the muddy ground of the forest. I didn't notice when I fell asleep but my boney cheeks had tear stains on it. I cursed under my breath and stood up— Stumbling roughly at the damp soil beneath me— to run as fast as I could from the real monsters who were following right behind me; aiming for my corpse.

"There he is! Shoot!" Someone yelled and it was so obvious that they were separated from me by a tree or two only.

I heard the sound of the hunting gun right before the vision of the world jolted in my eyes. I yelped at the sudden force on my waist that dragged me down the hillside. Like a pair of strong arms pulled me for my end; to Hell.

Rolling down the hill then to the endless silence after my screams eased down. Pants were audible, absolutely mixed with the pants of who dragged me down. I dared to squint my eyes to sneak a look at who was panting in front of my face.

I saw him; the mysterious person who I get to have a brief meeting with. The hood still clutched on his head showing the untarnished grin of his flawless quarter shown face. It was the first time in two meetings that I was capable of seeing some skin of him; his chin and lips.

"Did you like the feast?" He mocked and I deadpanned at him confusingly. My look of utter confusion alerted him, so he chuckled and clamped my arm to help me get up with a hard pull. "We don't have time to stare you know? If you don't want to get beaten then stay right there..." He didn't have to tell me twice. We ran like our lives depended on it then dove into the river to take us to whatever it's going to.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes warily, sensing a presence near me. I found out that he's the mysterious black hoodie dude. I rubbed my eyes and flashed him a look to see that he's looking back at me. We were laying on the shore next to the river. He, and for the first time, took out his hood to reveal his stunning features.

I sat up and glanced apprehensively at him. He was stunning with his tan skin and yellow-amber orbs. He averted them to look at the glimmering river next to us. I coughed, a little blush crept its way up to my cheeks. No one can blame me, it was the first time I see a gentleman; a cocky one.

"Yes?" He questioned my cough randomly. 

"I mean. Ugh. I didn't need your help you know?!" I yelled but my heat arose and I cursed at myself for intimidating the person who helped me. He is muscular and gentlemanly with that husky voice... I shook my head to stop my mind from examining these concise things; oblivious about my rosy cheeks and the piercing look of his amber orbs on me.

"Oh, yea? You were going to get hit by a bullet in the depths of your skull, dummy!" He mocked, still not looking my way. I sighed, offended by his word _dummy_. No one acted like that to me. More importantly, no one cared about me and neither helped me to survive.

"You're the one who brought the food to me yesterday after your sudden disappearance, am I right?" I said in an accusing tone. He let out an exasperated sigh before giving me an irked look.

"Guilty as charged." He said— huffing along the way— as if he was saying that we're not going anywhere with this chit chat.

I looked at the scenery in front of me. It was so peaceful, especially that we are observing the dawn. I peeked at the stranger's facial expression again and I saw the most astonishing view in my life. His face was glimmering like the sun itself is sitting next to me.

He noticed me looking so I averted my face with a faint guilty blush. I hid my mess of a face with my bangs and hoped that he didn't notice my nervousness. I heard a sigh then the grass beneath us shifted. I looked at the now standing stranger. "Well, Fancy meeting you again, Killua." My eyes widened as if he was going to disappear again like yesterday so I hold his legs. He was surprised by my sudden action and he fell on the ground again. "Woah. Woah. Chill!" He said.   
I left his legs alone and looked back at him. My eyebrows were furrowed and I cussed under my breath then packed all the courage I have to ask him this. "Who are you?"  
He looked at me for a moment. Not even flinching. I got nervous and retreated to my previous position; not looking at him anymore.

"Do you want to come to my country?" He asked unexpectedly. I looked at him surprised and he shrugged then looked back at me as if he was going to confess a big secret that might change the world. "I'm Gon! The son of the sun!" It was a silent moment after I screamed in disbelieve. "WHAT!"

Another silent moment and the guy in front of me burst out in peals of laughter that echoed through the place. I was dumbfounded and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if he's making fun of me because I'm the child of the moon or just laughing because he's an idiot. When he stopped laughing, he looked at me directly in the eye.

"Killua, you know the rule about the children of the sun and the moon? They are two in the whole world. And if they didn't get together, the balance of the light and darkness will break. I know you get that well right? Anywho, I know you don't even know me, but I don't know you either." He stopped for mere seconds before continuing, "I know that you can survive my mood swings.." I gulped and a single sweat drove its way down my spine.

"W-who said that I agreed to marry you?" I stuttered whilst letting out a ringing snort. "Your moon... I guess". He said softly thereafter then walked behind me. My gaze was following him until he bent down behind my back and put his hand on my moon marks. I shivered at the contact but I didn't run away nor fight it. He started rubbing it and my face heated up. Alas, my clothes were a tall navy shirt that exposed my back to show my moon mark and skinny black tights. I always wear these because I have nothing else to wear.

"C-can you stop that? It's so embarrassing!" He stifled a laugh when he heard me then backed off his hand. He rested his hand on my shoulder this time and I sensed his mouth near my ear. "You have to know that I'm going to protect you with my life and I'm expecting from you to do the same tho." He whispered so softly that my heart needed more; more of something I couldn't identify.

My ear felt so hot that it felt like it would bleed from the rising temperature. I closed my eyes to ease my trembling body but I couldn't fathom the power of the child of the sun.

I sensed someone holding my hand so I looked to see Gon looking down at me. He gestured for me to stand up then we walked to god knows where.

"Yesterday, you told me that you're not a monster.." Gon said bluntly, retrieving yesterday's moments.

I pouted, "Do you have any doubt mister sunshine?" I tried to let go of his hand but he has a strong grip and he won't budge which led me to sigh an exasperated sigh.

"I just wanted to say that you're not a monster. I mean, the children of the night tend to be servants for the children of light. That's a fact." I puffed my cheeks, offended by what he was saying.

"I'm not going to be your servant. That's my fact to you." I stated and he ignored, continuing his chat.

"But you are different, Killua. You're not just a child of the night. You were born at midnight! This makes you the child of the moon. What I'm saying is, you're the prince of the night." I looked at him and I wore my confused mask. I didn't know all of that.

"What's the difference?" I asked a bit curiously.

"The difference is... You'll be the one next to me to form the eclipse and save the world from losing balance." I hummed in response. I sank in my thoughts while we walked to god knows where. I didn't bother to ask because I don't even have a place to stay. We remained silent the whole way after that.


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking for like _forever._ I was so tired but I didn't sense that he, Gon, was even sweating so I didn't want to act like the weakling in our little club and remained silent, forcing myself to move.

Tall velvety grass wrapped itself around my legs as I walked further, following my rescuer to the unknown. The muddy ground sank my feet in the depths of the earth which made walking even harder. I let out a shaky breath, staring at the back of the half bare-skinned human who didn't seem to be tired in the slightest.

It was a big mistake to force myself into walking further. My breath went rigid really fast even though I tried to be stronger and scratch the idea of me being a weakling and getting humiliated by the man who I knew for nearly a day. I couldn't bear the exhaustion so I embraced myself and got ready to connect with the earth by falling hard. My eyelids shut and my upper teeth bit my lower lip to bear the new pain but, surprisingly, nothing has happened.

Finally, I decided to open my eyes to see Gon's face mere inches away from mine. He was grinning like an idiot. When I saw our position, I understood why he was grinning sarcastically like that. He was clutching onto me; keeping me from falling. Ugh. He helped me again. I blushed at my recklessness and fragility. His hands grazed my waist in a sloppy hug where my knees were bent down and my hands traced the fabric of the dark plain hoodie of his muscular chest. Beads of sweat formed into my face nervously as our eyes were locked by a transparent string of need.

"You're too thin. You couldn't handle a day with me; only _walking_. How are you going to bear my heat?" Mumbled Gon who cut my deep thoughts with just a snap of his sexy voice. My temperature rose again to my ears due to the blood rushing into my veins.

"Well, not everyone in the world can eat three meals a day. You know... Mister sunshine??" I mocked rolling my eyes at him; feeling his muscles twitch underneath me. The thought of them holding me made my face break into flames or that what I thought.

"Stop calling me that." He said, irritated. "Or what?" I tried teasing him with all of the cockiness and dignity left within me. We were still in the same position; Mere inches separating us.

"Or I'm going to call you... My moony wife!" I stared at him; _bewildered_ expression drew all over my face. That was... Something. 

Suddenly, he carried me —Bridal Style— and walked slower than his normal pace. "I CAN WALK!" I yelled embarrassingly but he ultimately ignored my gesture until he has reached a nearby willow tree. He, finally, set me down and sat next to me with a hefty sigh. The area, somewhat, looked nice, but my eyes were roaming all over Gon who took out his hoodie to show his curvy muscular chest and collar bone. I couldn't help it but eye him all over until he stood up and went to wash in the nearby lake.

Once he directed his back to me, I was able to see his yellow-goldish sun marks marking it and gleaming under the rays of the lustrous sun. My thoughts admit it; how he was gleaming with the sun. His burnished skin tone and how bright he had become, forced me to look away.

He was able to catch the sight of my eye again but this time was different. He noticed me and gave me the transcendent smirk he could fathom. The mocking glance he gave sent a shiver down my spine as if a message went crashing into my mind via his eyes and telling me _'You like what you see?'_

Before he can sputter anything, I had to defend myself. "Don't get me wrong or anything... I was staring at your sun marks."

"They look good, admit it," said Gon who stifled a deep laugh that became a song into my ears. "And yeah, you were staring at the sun marks only...Sure..." He didn't bug me further which was a relief.

He got out of the water and put his hands together in a manner of praying. He closed his eyes then said his weird yet kind of sexy incantation. _"Solace!"_

I was admiring the yellowish light that was going around him, he was stunning. Very, very, _very_ stunning; I barely noticed that I was gaping at him. And with a split of a second, he was dried up and good to continue our journey. "You sure you don't want to wash or something?" He asked me while wearing his hoodie back.

I sighed and dismissed his question irritably. I kind of feel nervous about getting naked and the 'Solace' part won't work for me and I'm DEFINITELY not letting him dry me up. 

It was getting dark yet we didn't stop walking. I was getting worried but luckily my energy gets higher at night as if I'm recharging. Gon stopped walking all of a sudden; it was sudden enough for me to bump into his back. He was looking at the nearby bush piercingly and the situation got into me that I should not speak a word. Crickets, leaves, and the breeze playing with the softs branches and vines in the air were the only audible voices until Gon jumped towards the bush and disappeared inside it. My heart was pounding and I can feel my pupils going all wide. When a moment has passed and Gon didn't get out yet, I decided to take a look. "G-Gon?" He poked his head at my voice with an idiotic grin splattered all over his face. I raised an eyebrow at him so he let me saw his prey. A squirrel, a big one actually. I grinned at him since I know that it is our supper for the day of course!

I was excited and I bet that Gon could see that— Obviously. He handed me the squirrel and went out of sight.

I looked at the squirrel solely, "Sorry little thing, we have to eat you... I know it's an unfair life, right? The weak get eaten by the strong. I'm so sorry but I need to survive. Not like that, I'm doing something beneficial to survive buuut you know every person is selfish enough, right?" I heard a quiet laugh stifling behind me so I cursed at myself before looking back.

Of course, he was the sunshine dude. I pouted at him when he continued laughing shamelessly even with me glaring at him for another second or two before he straightened up.

He was holding broken branches to cook the squirrel. "You know that you're so cute?" I blushed and looked away hiding my face with my bangs. "People always say the sun means warmth while the moon means coolness. Some say sun means light and moon means darkness but I disagree." He said and I looked back at him as if he was lecturing a student.

"I didn't ask for your opinion.." I said then he smiled warily. 

"Harsh," said Gon.

He set the branches down to form a pile before lighting a fire and I took his sun carved bottle to drink some water. We agreed to have some rest around the cozy fire until morning since Gon loses his shine at night. Loser.

"So you didn't tell me where are we heading," I told him; joining him on the muddy ground as he was preparing the area around the fire by adding several stones to surround the pit and restrain the fire.

"And you didn't object till now. You surprised me so bad." He mocked and I huffed irritably before looking away in objection. "We're going to Selvadoria."

"Where?" I asked again because I didn't hear of this country before. 

"Selvadoria" He repeated bluntly. 

"I did hear you, damn.." I was upset at him but he didn't reply. Instead, he prayed for the squirrel whilst mumbling some shiny stuff that I couldn't get a hold of before killing the squirrel. He skinned the little thing but the brutal gesture made me flinch horribly. He cut it with a knife he was holding then took out the intestines and organs, then washed it by using some of the water in his water bottle. Afterward, he stuck it with the branch and put it next to the fire.

When he had finished, he turned toward me to see my nauseated face; the fire was drawn in his orbs. "We're going to the place that we can connect with our ancestors from." I hummed in response; trying to ignore what he just did a few minutes ago— and my upset stomach.

The feeling vanished a few minutes after the tasty scent of the meat; I couldn't help it but stare at the squirrel hungrily. "It's been a while since I munched a lump of meat. My body aches for it." Gon smiled at me then held the squirrel in front of my face. I took it and looked back at him. "Won't you have some?" Gon shrugged and laid on the land; hands under his head and staring at the shimmering stars. "As you wish," I replied at my own question and started munching on the meat. It didn't taste that good without the spices and all but when you live a poor life like me that you didn't eat meat for a whole eight years, you'll going to understand my joy.

I was full and there were some leftovers since I couldn't eat a whole squirrel by myself. I gave it to Gon who took little bites then wrapped it with some leaves and handed it back to me.

When I was going to object to why I have to hold it and not him, we heard an intense sound. Like the forest was seething at something. Gon looked tense and he looked as if he was going to embrace a fight so soon. I waited to understand what I couldn't see or hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Night trespassed the sky an hour ago along with the grim wind, cavorting the frail branches with it. The rustling of the velvety leaves made my heart clobber dreadfully. Something's fishy especially the area around us is surrounded by a monotone aura of a monster. I turned my head slowly to stare at my rescuer and what shocked me was him gritting his teeth in worry; tints of insanity crossed his goldish eyes.

Suddenly, Gon turned fearfully toward me, jumping swiftly while pushing both of us down, "CAREFUL!" his actions came faster than his voice or my brain just froze; I couldn't focus from the precipitous action Gon did. Nothing has happened; I was focused on Gon's burning irises. They were burning my soul in the only longing second we encountered before he broke the connection of our noses to look to our side. I could hear a sudden burning sound, so I turned to the alternate side to see a playing card piercing the stem of the tree; it was set on blue fire and eating the thick dark stem with its fire.

An infuriated aura infiltrated around Gon who got up forming trembling in anger fists on each side of his. Posteriorly, he made the Buddhist praying position, chanting his incantation loudly again, _"Solace!"_ Yet, this time his fingers intertwined for another religious clasping.

Suddenly, the night switched to a day. The storm eased down and everything sounded like we are in the day time. My shocked features turned to stare at my hoodied rescuer who was facing the forest. How did he do that? He made my night a day; he lightened my darkness.

The bushes rustled all of a sudden, so I shifted my attention to the bushes to see a red-headed man getting out with a manic grin stretching out on his lips. The tall slim figure sent shivers down my spine so I hugged my arms in an attempt to ease my trembles whilst staring at his yellow-ish eyes that took the shape of a twisted moon. The face paint on his both cheeks —That consisted of a teardrop and a star— gave me the feeling that he's a manic clown; I've dreamt about mad clowns when I was young and I'm glad I didn't get traumatized by my dreams.

Is he a demon? No demons don't look like that... But this monstrous aura... What if he's Satan? Does Satan wear high heels?! Holy shit...

I looked at him upside down but couldn't figure what he is. Gon broke the weird silence, "What do you want?"

His laugh rang into my ears with his uncouth tone. "Dearest Gon. I do miss you, don't act like that." He professionally played with the deck of cards he's owning while talking threatening steps our way.

Gon's features scrunched up in annoyance as he was staring at the soulless figure coming our way. "You have a cute kitty to play with, aren't you?" That was when he eyes me hungrily. The creepy pedophilic look directing my way to send me hiding behind Gon unconsciously. Frowning immensely, Gon bent slightly down to enhance his defense.

Gon abruptly sprint towards the manic clown, hands are on fire. Does Gon know him? The clown avoided the hit. He directed one of his cards towards Gon's neck who ducked down to avoid being sliced. 

The red-headed man grinned and threw his card downward to perforate Gon in the middle of his skull. The latter laid down and rolled away fast before the clown can kick him in the guts. He used his palms as a backward back up to somersault professionally to land on his feet again. They are professional fighters that it's hard for me to challenge when I'm inexperienced like this.

My only great move is my void ball that I don't even know how to create yet. I think it has a secret connection with my emotions.

The physical defense and attack shifted to hymns as Gon chanted a new incantation, _"Jajanken"_ then said paper? I'm sure he said paper. And with that, a ball of light was presented on his palm and he threw it on that maniac which he dodged with ease.

The ball had a very big impact. It destroyed five willow trees on its way before disappearing. I was stunned. That maniac was going to suffer if that hit him.

I heard the last laugh, "Your strength doesn't fail to impress me, little Gon. But you have so much to learn. You're still unripe and not ready to be eaten yet." I shivered at his words but Gon didn't even flinch.

Instead, Gon took his chance and cast down his previous incantation while ending it with scissors. The light formed a sword around the two fingers that he let out of his fist. My lips parted in anticipation; I wanted to understand his strength so badly. He ran towards that maniac to slice him into half but that was the moment when the last spread his pink rubbery strings and stuck Gon into a tree stem. He was struggling to get out and the maniac was holding his scary card. It looked dangerous in some ways to me. He crept closer to Gon, his manic smile grew wider. The smell of burnt air around us from Gon's fire played with my senses.

My heart was pounding and my ears focused on Gon's grunting. My panic got higher when the distance between the two tightened. The void ball formed in front of me and, instinctively, I pushed it softly with my fingers. My fingers electrified it and sent it directly towards the epitome of darkness; aka the mad man.

I didn't use it before because I was so frightened of it. Of where it comes and how it goes, but I don't have any choice that maniac was going to hurt Gon. He sounded really surprised as I took him off guard by the ball coming his way as well as Gon who was ultimately shocked.

The ball went slowly towards the maniac that I, kind of, felt embarrassed of myself for pushing it with the tips of my fingers lightly like a spoiled girl hitting a ball. The slow pace of my void ball gave the man the time to calm down and punch it with ease. Suddenly, it blew at his contact like a thunderbolt, sending him a few feet far whilst breaking willow trees the whole way through.

"Killua!" Gon's calling woke me up from my daze as I turned to him who was expecting my help with the rubbery substance so I ran towards him pulling it and staining my hands with it until Gon fell on his feet and burned the rest with his hand. "Are you okay?" I know my question was stupid but I was worried. 

Once he cleaned himself from the rest of the pinkish strings, he turned towards me and grasped my hand tightly. "Let's go before Hisoka comes back. Run as fast as you could before my day time diminish..."

"Wh-Why?"

"He's much stronger at night because he's the child of the night." 

After several hours of running, it's night time again. We stopped to take a breather that's when Gon wrapped me into a heated kiss on the lips. I was lost for a moment and late to reply which ended up not replying at all. He backed off and I was still surprised, my mouth hanged open.

He sheepishly smiled at me—cheeks were tinted in the rosy color on his bony tanned features, "Thanks for the help." I blushed but deep down I was very happy that I did something, _Something,_ beneficial that I got a thank you for it. The feeling's awesome but I couldn't highly focus on it because my lips twitched at the kiss and my heat arose so much; I was _sunkissed_. The kiss was another way to put it. It made me nervous but craved for more. Needless to say, I'm not the type to ask for it again.

"Y-you're welcome." That was all that I managed to say but I guess Gon was fine with it.

We walked a little further and that's when I saw the dim lights of the country. I turned to give Gon an anticipated glance, hope-filled eyes to know if we have finally reached _Slevadoria._ He was staring back at me; smiling ruefully.

I wondered why he has such an expression but I pushed the feeling out inside the depths of my heart.

We wandered the remaining distance under the moon and let the shining stars shower us with its light.


	5. Chapter 5

We have finally arrived at Selvadoria. Everything is shining here as if this city was created from the sun itself. Folks are walking around and wearing white towels wrapping their bodies with it. I think they are called togas but accessorized with gold outlining. Everything is shining here, just like Gon. 

My eyes were wandering every inch of the new place my feet took me to. I turned towards my rescuer who was staring at me with a smug grin. He shimmered for me to look forward and I obliged without questioning; curious to know more about this ‘pure’ place. 

"Selvadoria, the country that resembles the sun. You don't have to worry about anything here, Killua. Everyone here is not going to despise you or hunt you down. Instead, they're going to give as much love as they can, dedicated just for you."

I swerved my attention back to the sun-kissed human who was looking forward, proud of the city he was born in. I kind of wished that he’s telling the truth. Will people love me? Is there a possibility that I’m going to have friends and family in this place? Gon sought for the citizen’s attention by yelling out for them. 

"Everybody! Attention! Please!" Everyone in the area turned towards Gon and they were so surprised to see him.

Several people let out a yelp and others covered their mouths. I heard murmurs all over the place too.  _ 'He's prince Gon!' 'Is that boy a child of the night?' 'No! Look at the moon marks!' _

The loud murmurs scared me; they are going to judge me just like everybody else and I’m sure they are going to throw stones and rocks on me to get me out of the way and outside this bright city so I don’t desecrate it with my existence. I took surd steps and hid behind Gon who let out a dismal sigh; moping my moves. So far so good, Gon, finally, interrupted the murmurs.

"Everybody, I assure every one of you that our earth will stay in balance for a while now since I found the prince of the night. Or as I might say, the son of the moon." I stole a look of him behind his shoulder. It looked like as he was sending sunrays to everyone, I can’t bear him. He irritates me sometimes. He hypnotized everyone around him or are they this loyal and loving for him? 

After a whole minute of silence which got on my nerves, the applause poured down on us like rain followed by screaming then dancing. I was confused but it looked a happy moment. Chanting and screaming in succession fazed me in a bad way. So much attention and it gives me anxiety.

“Let’s go to my home.” his curvy lips mustered, taking me away into a realm full of adulation. I was eager to see the place this sexy man grew up in. If we shared the same poor life or he is really a prince and is living in a huge castle with a lot of slaves and sexy women surrounding him, bowing for his might. Suddenly, he grasped my hand so I shifted my attention down to our hands before looking up at him quizzically. He gave me a sarcastic smile before tugging me forward. 

“Aren’t you thinking a lot? Is that a habit of yours?” Asked the tan-man; stifling a deep laugh.

“Mind your own business, sunshine.” I seethed and tried breaking the touch of our hands but his grip on my hand was tight on mine. I whimpered and surrendered as we trudged forward. 

The wandering was peaceful and Gon’s graceful but impatient hand was spreading the warmth all over my body. It was comforting; making me sink deep into gleeful sensations. I snuck a look at his face to see his perfect jaw, urging me to touch it with my cold hand. “Here we are!” He blurted with a polished grin which earned my attention to look forward once we have finally stopped. 

It’s a palace just as I have expected; All-mighty and majestic. The palace itself is clad in beautiful white marble and adorned with gold-stoned inlay The main building with a double dome and chamfered corners stand on a raised square plinth. At each corner of this plinth rises a splendid white minaret. 

I was quite dazzled by the piece of art standing before me. “The epitome of light…” I couldn’t help but mumble with admiration crossing all of my features, fascinated to the core. 

Sensing Gon’s smile whilst watching me quietly, I tugged his hand to assure him that I’m ready to walk inside.

Everyone greeted us with warm smiles. Maids and butlers bowed for us, and I assume that the people who bowed are the children of the night, working as butlers in this temple.

I didn't like the fact that the children of the night have to be maids and butlers to Gon and his folks of the day, but at the look of it, he wasn't lying about his ' _ facts' _ and it upsets me so bad.

We walked down the hallways, all polished with white and gold. White marble and thick columns spread across the halls bedecking the majestic scenery of the palace. Besides, the babies on the ceilings; they were adorable with them pouring the milk on clouds while flying by using the white little wings of theirs. 

Although the palace is very warm and welcoming, I felt like I'm going to be a prisoner so soon. This thought gave me a massive fright that I began to shake. Gon noticed that, so he stopped and looked back at me with a skeptical look drawn all over his face.

His piercing look unconsciously made me bite my tongue and avoid his gaze, looking at a column with Goldish ends. I fixated my gaze on it, unable to stare back at the human who rescued me before. 

"Are you nervous?" His voice was softer than his gaze. I can see that he is trying to calm my nerves down, especially by squeezing my hand reassuringly. I shook my head to deny the fact that I’m nervous and all I was able to hear is a frustrated sigh coming from the male holding my hand. 

We meandered forward again until we stood in front of white panel doors. It is really elegant and fashionable. I gulped out of anxiety since everything sounds so expensive here; something I’m not used to in my life. 

"Don't worry, I sense that you're scared of something. I don't know why you didn't know what you have to know. I mean, your moon didn't try to connect with you yet and that's so weird." He paused then again he said softly, his back was facing me and he was looking at the big carved doors. "How old are you?"

I was looking at his back but slowly he turned to me so he was facing me, still holding my hand. "I'm 17.." When I told him this; his jaw droop in shocked gawk.

“What?!” I hissed embarrassingly at his action. Do I look older? Or younger? Do I look horrible?! He muttered at ‘Oh’ to earn a glare from me. 

"You're..... I guess... " said Gon who was contemplating what he should say next. 

"I'm what?" I questioned impatiently.

"You're not mature yet to connect with your moon, Killua. That's why you don't know anything." Mumbled Gon with a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes darted from my face all the way down as if he was skimming me; it sent a shiver down my spine of how creepy Gon’s looks were. 

"And what about you, mister mature?" I mocked asking about his age indirectly. He was just looking at me before letting out an irritated sigh. "I'm 18." Is all he said before he opened the door.

We went inside the chamber as Gon turned to me with a wide grin, spreading his arms in front of my vision. I stared at the room in awe. The navy blue walls along with carved moon signs that were made of Gold. The tall chandelier is dangling down the gypsum ceiling as well as the king-sized majestic bed that is shrouded with an extravagant velvety and navy blanket. The tufted bed had goldish ends and soft-like pillows. It feels really comfortable enough for me to want and crawl up in it and sleep for the rest of my life. Tall glass windows from the ceiling to the mosaic stoned floor showing the superb scenery of the kingdom. I came to the conclusion that this room is made for me. 

I looked at Gon who was looking at me the whole time. I blushed and averted my gaze. "I guess you knew whose room this is. It's yours. Your bathroom door is right there. Its color is navy blue too with a moon carving on the wall." He was going to continue but I interrupted him.

"How did you know all that stuff about me? I mean you knew my name and that I'm the child of the moon and you knew my favorite color. Just... How? And How much do you know?" I was trembling but I wanted answers. Curling my fists on each side of me, I was moue-ing and staring at him with a distinct pout.

He leered for me without saying anything. I was going to object but he clutched my chin with his index and thumb, startling me and muting my larynx from objection. I stared deeply into his burning gold irises in anticipation. 

Suddenly, he kissed me on the lips. A sweet peck and tasty kiss on the lips although he took his time with disconnecting our lips. Once he broke the connection, making me utterly speechless and just staring at his seductive face that is tempting me to kiss him again. He spoke hastily, "My sun told me because... You're my other part, Killua." His eyes held something meaningful... I couldn't figure out what it is. They were dark like the sun in the middle of forming the eclipse. “I’m lowkey sad that I have to leave now to take a shower and rest but I want you to know something…”

I coyly looked away, feeling the heat crawling on my cheeks. I look horrible when my face reddens. I hope he doesn’t notice or anything, “—I want you to know that I can’t wait to put my hands on you and claim you as mine.” 

Huh? What did he just say? 

I turned back to stare into his eyes. Ah. This darkness in his eyes is the lust itself. “Dream, idiot!” 

He chuckled and grinned. “If you were mature now, I wouldn’t have waited, y’know? But I have to. And… I dreamt a lot… It’s time to grant my dreams.” 

“Wh-What?” 

With his snarky smile, he left; closing the doors behind him with a notable thud. After I encountered the silence in what seemed like an eternity, I fell on my tired knees and started crying; taking all the pressure that started piling on my heart all of a sudden.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Gonkillu/Killugon fandom! I'm Luciel, a Wattpad author.  
> It's my first time publishing on this site since I'm an author on Wattpad. Some friends have advised me to post my stories on this site and here I am; publishing my very first au from Wattpad to this site :) Besides I really want to know why certain friends of mine like this website so wish me luck!
> 
> As I said, it's my first au so I hope that who couldn't read it on Wattpad to be able to enjoy and read here! Thank you!


End file.
